User talk:Haliburton817
Talk to me the only editor yes, I'm the only editor. If you know the anime or story well, I can consider you. Well, the work's not that easy especially when writing the story plot of the character. I also need some more images for some characters and more information. Well, the information's not the problem. I will stop editing this wiki exactly on May 1, 2011. Maybe I created more than 200 pages by then. The goal for this wiki is to be the most comprehensive database of the anime/manga Fushigi yuugi. I also reserved a spot for this wiki on the "Best Wiki Contest" to increase its popularity. Well, for short, I'm the only editor. And I need more editors. the only editor yes, I'm the only editor. If you know the anime or story well, I can consider you. Well, the work's not that easy especially when writing the story plot of the character. I also need some more images for some characters and more information. Well, the information's not the problem. I will stop editing this wiki exactly on May 1, 2011. Maybe I created more than 200 pages by then. The goal for this wiki is to be the most comprehensive database of the anime/manga Fushigi yuugi. I also reserved a spot for this wiki on the "Best Wiki Contest" to increase its popularity. Well, for short, I'm the only editor. And I need more editors. kakonomomone 06:24, June 28, 2010 (UTC) the only editor yes, I'm the only editor. If you know the anime or story well, I can consider you. Well, the work's not that easy especially when writing the story plot of the character. I also need some more images for some characters and more information. Well, the information's not the problem. I will stop editing this wiki exactly on May 1, 2011. Maybe I created more than 200 pages by then. The goal for this wiki is to be the most comprehensive database of the anime/manga Fushigi yuugi. I also reserved a spot for this wiki on the "Best Wiki Contest" to increase its popularity. Well, for short, I'm the only editor. And I need more editors. kakonomomone 06:24, June 28, 2010 (UTC) That's fine Well, if you ever heard of Templates, you can do those stuff. Well, if you're interested in doing it, just tell me. Well, if you don't know anything about the series, goes SPELL CHECK AND GRAMMAR CHECK. Please don't vandalise, what's most important.\ Shorthand Okay, I'll just call you Kaleb. How old are you, anyway? kakonomomone 11:12, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Logo project finished!!!!! Hey, Kaleb, There's good news: you can now stop buggin' me coz' the Logo is now there, and I hope this improves this wiki's reputation, and I kinda feel happy. I remember, and I left this message on your talk page. kakonomomone 12:09, June 29, 2010 (UTC) You there? Hey, Kaleb, you there? I just left a message before I sleep, and the logo's done now. I just gotta tell you how it feels to be alone again, editing all by myself.... If something made you mad or anything, I'm sorry about tha t, and please reconsider. Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess, we seek it thus, and take to the sky 18:11, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Challenge Okay Rolo, I accepted your challenge, and see it here: http://fushigiyuugi.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Welcome_MRK3 Is that right? Well, I'll fix the sidebar, then I'll have my day-off tomorrow. kakonomomone 07:41, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Proud Rolo, Don't you like the articles to be spacious? well, As i told you before, readers go for space and length LITERRALLY. So, It's much better if the quotes are like the way I told you. Anyway, I'm very proud of what you did improve the mainpage. What you did in the character outlines are good....and I'll make sure I change the sidebar. kakonomomone 07:56, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Umm... No, you're not talkin' too much, and you can count on me on the sidebar, I'm working on it. I'm also gonna improve the welcoming template and change the color sceme and add a pic as you suggested. kakonomomone 08:03, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Impact Hey Rolo, I just want to thank you for everything you've done in this wiki, and of course the impact . Thanks for the logo, and for the Template :Q, and especially the main page. I hope you stay very,very,very long here, and I was just wondering if - Well , never mind. I'm just asking, how old are you? (I'm 10) Are you from America? Umm..... I also have to thank you for helping me memorize LOVELESS. To become the dew that quences the land, the seas, and the skies, I offer thee this silent sacrifice Skin bug Hey, the "I'm trying" is Air Strike, right? Well, my favorite DMW is "Apocalypse." Well, I'm an Asian, and guess what: I'm gonna change the skin, so you can stop buggin' me. What do you mean? the logo is visible..... The sidebar has no problem now, and the articles are going well.... I just browsed the Hitman Reborn Wiki, although I don't know the story... Well, it's so good that you're older than me!!!!! Well, from the beginning, I considered myself the youngest editor of this wiki. Even if I'm a monster, I still take flight with my wing Episode template Howdy Rolo, The episode template is very good, and I added the kanji titles. Weell, why didn't you tell me you were very, very, very, very good???? Are there any more templates that you created? If so, tell me, and I'll use it. Well, I also need someone to create the character template.... you know, umm, it's very common to see in other wikis. Can you give it a try???? Maybe you could copy the source of the character template in the Katekyo Hitman Reborn wiki..... kakonomomone 11:11, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Problem ? Hey Rolo, my sis just checked fushigiyuugi.wikia.com on her computer, and the appearance is different. It's the previous sidebar, and never mind. I'll just talk to Uberfuzzy about this. Well, if you have any chance, can you check this site on other computers and see the appearance? Well, telle me the appearance of the wiki, and I've just put you on an assignment to create a Character Template. kakonomomone 13:35, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Dayoff Hey Rolo, I just want to remind you that I'm off from tomorrow until sunday or monday, I'm gonna move to another house, and please keep making templates, and I'll have to ask you to create a character template. You know that, right? It's really nice to what you did on the mainpage... And I looked over most of the anime wikis' front pages. I saw that this wiki's front page is the most unique and informative, and it's all thanks to you. I also did my best on the sidebar, and I put the "Minutes" on what's going on in the sidebar to make it more attractive. Well, if you have more suggestions for the sidebar, just tell me so I can fix it. Episode Template Hey Rolo, How did you put the logo picture in the episode tepmlate? I want to know so when I put the tepmlate in other episodes, I can put other pictures (of course, I will upload original pics, not fanart). I tries putting the file name of the picture +jpg on the image part of the template but it does not appear. Well, I'm gonna try using the user template you made. Well, my day-off will start at 3p.m., and maybe GMT+4 in your time, and I know you would take responsibility for this wiki. Well, please keep off recruits (if you have oneor so) that are vandalisers. I'm back Hey Rolo, I can almost admit that I missed you, and I just came up almost a week late because the internet connection was not good, but now, it's fixed. I see how you did, and it's very good, and I'm resuming my work. kakonomomone 13:59, July 10, 2010 (UTC) The good news Divinecross here, and I would prefer Shiira, Divinecross is tooooo long. hey rolo, this is good news: Fushigi Yuugi wiki has been accepted on the Animanga August spotlight. This makes t more challenging because I and You should speeden up the work to make this wiki's reputation nice. SOLDIERS aren't monsters Ways to improve this wiki hey Rolo, Divinecross here (Shiira) You're wondering how you can improve this wiki? Go to random articles and check spelling errors. or if you're bored by that, please make Templates. If you can, please do watch the series. Protect your honor, always Shiira okay then, Rolo. Can you make a ...um... a template for Stub articles? well, here's a list of Templates you sh ould make:(these should be all NAVIGATION templates.) *Light Novels (um, here, on the sidebar you will see the section Light Novels. When yu point t with your mouse, 7 names will appear, put th links on the template) *The main template (this template 's title is supposed to be Fushigi Yuugi:The Mysterious Play, and it contains all the Characters, Chapters, Episodes, Light Novels, oh, and I'll be the one to do this. *The most important is the character template. You know what's that, right? if you don't , then it's like this: for the spotlight hey rolo, I need a 54px pic of the logo for the August spotlight. Maybe you could convert it (the logo) to 54px becuase I can't make it, and since only the admin (me) can upload it. Well, please do make the logo 54 px. I read over the requirements for being in the spotlight, and it's not easy, and it's not hard either. It's just complicated. Well, do you know another wiki besides Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Fushigi Yuugi that has the Anime/Manga Hub on the sidebar? (that has not been on the spotlight before.) kakonomomone 16:31, July 11, 2010 (UTC) The Pic!!!! Hey Rolo, I just want to remind you that you would need to give the 54px Spotlight picture of the logo before July 29. This is our only chance for publicity!!!! Use brings about wear, tear, and rust Information about the Spotlights Hey Rolo, here's what we have to do on the 31st of July. I'll complete the information later on, so just get the hang of it so you'll get the idea how to be on the spotlights. It's not easy, but it's only complicated. Well, for the full one, go to http://animanga.wikia.com/wiki/Animanga_Wiki:Spotlights/Admin Here: 1. Check Animanga Wiki talk:Spotlights and pick 3 *if there are less than 3, go through the list and pick some (yellow,green,blue) *make sure they have the sidebar link and footer link. 2. Update the templates on the Main page and the Spotlights page with the new wikis info. 3. Go to each spotlight wiki and create a ~54px image of the main Wiki.png, and copy each link for the smaller image *remove "__cb########/" from each http link 4. Update the footer with the new images links, wiki links, and spotlight month. 5. Update w:c:community:Template:ACGBox with wiki links, and spotlight month. *The footers should update on all active wikis within a day. *A lot of wikis has monthly featured articles, which will update the main page, so completing this prior to the 1st is helpful. *If you notice that it hasn't updated within a couple days, do a blank edit(edit-preview-save) on that wikis main page. *Main pages of inactive duplicate wikis are not important and may not update for weeks. *It is up to local users and admins to make sure it is updated on their wiki. I'm still deciding what the other two wikis will be, since I'm the host this month, so it will take some time, and I still have to figure out how to get a pic of the logo of the other two wikis. Can I leave doing the 54px pic to you? A side assignment hey Rolo, you there? After the spotlights, I need you to help me with the main template. First, what is the main template, anyWAY? First, it's a navigation template of the series which contains all: characters, episodes, locations, light novels, etc. I, you, or we are gonna do it after the spotlights. So much messages Okay Rolo, I have to admit that you have many messages to read now. For starters, I just got these Userboxes. See it here: http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Final_Fantasy_Wiki:Userboxes I was wondering if you could make something like those. The arrow has left the bow of the godess Replies The pic's fine, and yes, I'll fix the sidebar tomorrow. I'm really in a rush now, so we'll talk tom. or the next day properly. I'm really sorry. Well, now I fixed the sidebar now, I included just the important ones, and Rolo , please understand that as admin, I have to protect pages that gets vandalised, and for the main page, I really have to because an unregistered contributor did something bad to it and I had to fix it in a whole day. Well, I'm pretty glad you're back. We have a huge pile of things to do for the spotlights. I expect you read the list in the Animanga wiki. Yeah, the pic's fine. Yeah, Thanks for understanding. Fix the organization of the main page if you want (don't ruin anything). Wait, I'll unprotect it. Tell me when you're done. The spotlights are coming soon. Here's the list of the spotlight wikis: 1. (Us) 2. Professor Layton 3. //hack The spotlights are very near. On the 31st of July, help me update the (this) with the new pic you suggested. If you already sized it down to 54 px, that would be great, but don't overexhert yourself. Alright, here comes the big one! -Divinecross (I can't use our signature because it's messed up.) To see if anyone out there is reading the articles I unprotected the main page, and I set out a poll to see if anyone's reading this wiki's articles because they will surely vote. That's the test. anyway, I looked up the referenc es you gave me and the sidebar example is too short. However, the featured articles were actually voted by a poll, and that was the poll i set out on the main page. Anyway, this is Divinecross. Recruits and More Hey Rolo, Information recruiting are going out well. But we also need editors, even if they are just Template-makers(besides you), Moderators, Cleaners, or Vandalizer-kick-outers. (Bad Grammar, Huh?) So now I'm asking, do you have a trusted editor as good as you or better? Sorry if I'm asking too much. Anyway, about the spotlight pic, I somehow worked it out. I have to ask the admin of the Animanga wiki how to fix and update the footers and templates so we'll get featured properly. Yeah, we're taking a big step towards this wiki's evolution. I just noticed that both of our Talk Pages are so long now. There is truly something to believe in Re: ArchiveList Problem A: You don't have DPL enabled which the template uses. Problem B: That template is part of the Animanga sync queue and requires shared css which is not setup on your wiki. I don't support templates copied to wiki that are not part sync que personally. ~ NOTASTAFF Dantman(Local Talk ⁝ Animanga Talk) :You're not violating anything, they're CC-BY-SA licensed like everything else, I just don't bother helping wiki that copy them manually and fixing the issues that result from doing that. The instructions for adding a wiki to the queue are on that page, have a local bureaucrat confirm it's ok and go through those instructions. ~ NOTASTAFF Dantman(Local Talk ⁝ Animanga Talk) 12:41, July 25, 2010 (UTC) The Main Page See there, Rolo, Please organize or fix the mainpage. I'm way too busy for the spotlights. Well, if you can't , I'll be the one. "Bankai" is for the weak No work Well, Rolo, Sxerks was really the one to update the templates and footers. And yes, we don't need to give them a copy of the 54px pic. Yeah, no toxication MOVING??? That's fine. I can manage, anyway. The spotlights are really going well. It's okay. SHINRA technology at its finest Yeah Yeah, Yeah. Well, don't rush. If you're off the network for a while, that's no problem. Yeah, I'll remember. I'm really thrilled about what will happen on the spotlights. I'm not myself? HAHA. You're just yourself. Well, yeah, thanks for the "bite to death." whoa, yeha! Yeah, sorry about that. I just copied it to spare more time, and I corrected it now, so you'll have no worries. Rolo, is that you? Oh, sorry. It's you. Well, you're my most trusted-editor. You can see my User Page, I updated it. Whoa, yeha (2) Well, sorry 'bout that! I'll fix it right NOW. I'll out the main navigation box on the main page a little higher, then. Alright, here comes the big one! Whoa, yeha! (3) Whoa, yeha! (4) Well...I just like to tell you that if you want to fix the MAIN PAGE again, you're welcome to do so. Don't remove the random quote of the moment and the did you know , but if you don't want, I'll fix it. I also fixed The Rules. Do you think a scientist who does not even know about the JENOVA project can stop detoriation?(Professor Hojo) Well okay, then, I'll remodel it, thanks for the warning, and your speech makes me think tha t you're not moving to a new place at all. Yep. All I ask is a little luxury. We're really alike, aren't we? I also hate losing Internet Connection. Well, you don't have to rush, anyway. I fixed the MAIN PAGE AND The Rules. Have fun moving. Dilly DALLY Shilly SHALLY. Tsuru Tsuru Tsuru Tsuru. Rolo Hi, this is SakaSuzuki, '''the vice-admin. '''Divinecross asked me to tell you that you missed the good spots, to the point where I tell you that some contributors are landing here, and so far, the edits were good. The number of articles expanded practically and the main page was remodeled to a much simpler one. The Minutes page was changed into The Echoes of Time , and since you've missed alot, read the latest news there. Juliet Fiammata Asto Capulet (click that to reply) yOU'RE BACK!!!!!!!! ROLO, I see that you're back. I bet you've read all you've missed, because I missed you. However, here's the good news: we have an amazing SETTLED AND PERMANENT contributor here who knows very much about the series and all....!!!!!! Well, if you like to know, when I read what he/she said, I was jumping up and down and waked up the whole house. Roro, Dokokani iru no? Umm...Rolo, I'll be changing your user rights to be just like me since I'll be starting school again in a week, so that means that if I'm not around and there are some vandalisers , it would be better to block them. Since you are a more than great editor, Three of us, including me, are going to be admins of this wiki. Admin Well, thanks, please do, because starting on August 23, I'll be starting school again, but that does not mean I'm gonna leave this behind, I'm only going to be here like 1 hour or so, but there's no way I would leave you all behind. Not me. I missed you, you need to know that Darker the Black Logo haha, you know what? I just realized it. I' m gonna fix it, hang on. I also have to ask you to do something like this. click it, please, and check if you can do something like that for this wiki. Thanks Thanks, I will keep that in mind, and It's always good to meet another dedicated wiki editor. SDchichiri 11:15, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Are you there? Rolo, it's me, and I'm asking you if you're there in at least ten pieces because you would need your hands especially, and your mind, and your head. I need you in ten more pieces Okay Umm, is it possible for you to fix this page? UserBoxes Okay. The sidebar is disarranged along with the advertisments and the about, jobs, contacts, help part. Actually, everything's disarranged. Oh, that problem. I thought it was just a normal error. Okay, I'll see what I can do. Skin (2) Umm, Rolo? my sister is bugging me about the skin. She's telling me to put up a FY pic behind the actual skin, like the one like Hitman Reborn wiki. So, I thought you would know how, but do you have the slightest idea how to do it? Yep oh, so I see. I'll be changin' the logo on September. Um, you're in charge of welcoming newbies with the , and answering their questions, etc. You're also in charge of updating The Echoes of Time when new events are coming in. Umm, It's okay if you can't but, please try making something like this Offline well... so, have you seen the link I gave you? Haliburton817 I think good news is coming in, by the way. Click this if you wanna hear it, 'cause I'll make you regret it later. You'e back!!!! Oh my gosh, I'm so happy that you're back! Well, things are going very well in this place, that was what I wanted to tell you. Is the skin fine? Just tell me if you have any complaints about it so I can fix/improve it. I did my best to increase the article count, see? Anyway, where have you been? You don't have to answer that one. I've been worried sick for ages. Do you want me to make a signature template for you,too? Is that so? Okay, then. But I don't see the award one of the staff gave you. Actually, it was SakaSuzuki. Do you not like medals of honoR? And anyway, in Final Fantasy Wiki, they have a talk page template. Can you create one, too? That's about it. Well, the medal will stay on your userpage if you need. We have another contributor who will be here: HagaasuxTegu. That's the news. Talk Bubble Hey, Rolo... would you like a talk bubble? See here and here (bottom) to see how it's used. I would also offer making a signature template for you. I also wanted to ask you, what country are you specifically from? Click this so I'll tell you. I really wanna know. I'm from Manila. But, I'm not in the Philippines right now, I'm in the United Arab Emirates, Abu Dhabi. I won't be be back for 5 years there. I didn't notice! But I had suspicions. Oh my god! Wait, I'll create your talk bubble. Here you go Here you go. If your eyes oppose to anything in the sig template, then just change the part. Remember to add four tidles. (~~~~)